


Memories Always Last

by CommanderLexasKru



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLexasKru/pseuds/CommanderLexasKru
Summary: A lot can happen in a short period of time. But Beca doesn't realise that until something tragic happens.





	1. Chapter 1

Beca wasn’t one to answer phone calls. But after 3 “missed” calls from Aubrey, she figured something was up. So, on the 4th call, Beca answered the phone, lying on her bed. Before she could open her mouth to speak, she got cut off by the blonde, who seemed to be crying hysterically. “Beca… What do I... What do I do?”

Beca immediately sat up. “What’s wrong Aubrey? What’s going on?” Aubrey’s breath was uneven, and heavy. “Aubrey? Talk to me, what’s happening?” Beca stood up. 

“It’s…. It’s Chloe.”

 

COUPLE OF WEEKS EARLIER

 

“Jesus Chloe, just pick a dress already. It’s not like we’re going anywhere fancy.”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “As if. Anyways, if we’re not, I still need to look presentable.” Beca sighed. “We are literally going for a drive.”

 

Chloe grabbed a red dress out of her wardrobe and put in on. “How does it look?”

 

“Fabulous. It’s great. Now, let’s go.” Chloe glared at Beca. “Oh, I’m sorry babe. What I meant to say is that you look gorgeous.” Beca said, sarcastically. Chloe smiled and approached Beca, wrapping her arms around her neck, then giving a soft kiss. 

 

After a few sweet seconds, they both walked out to Beca’s car. “I have a question.” Chloe said. Starting the engine, Beca replied with a “Yeah?” 

 

“Are we really going out for just a “drive”?” Beca smirked, placing a hand on Chloe’s lap.  
“We’ll see.”

 

PRESENT DAY

 

Beca rushed out to her car, going to the hospital where Aubrey was. When she got there, she stormed in, trying to find the distressed blonde.

“Aubrey?!” After one call, she appeared. “B- Beca…”

“Where’s Chloe? What happened? Is she alright? Where can I find her?” Beca held Aubrey up so that she could talk to her. “Aubrey please… I need to know.”

Tears fell out of Aubrey’s eyes immediately after Beca finished talking. “Chloe’s…. gone.”

Beca stood there, speechless. “No… That can’t be... I…”

She backed into a wall, slowly dragging herself down to sit on the floor. She tucked her head into her knees, sobbing softly. 

“I’m so, so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING

“BECA! WHERE’S MY CHOCOLATE?!”

 

Beca walked into the kitchen, and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know. Why ask me?”

 

Chloe started taking everything out of their fridge. “Because we live in the same house, duh.”

 

Beca shrugged and started to walk back to where she was creating mixtapes, when she noticed an empty chocolate wrapper on the floor. She bent down and picked it up. “Was it white chocolate Chlo?”

 

Chloe turned around. “That’s my chocolate wrapper! Beca Mitchell, you are dead to me!” Before Chloe did anything, Beca rushed into their room. “I didn’t eat it Chloe!” She laughed.  
“You’re still dead Mitchell!” Chloe yelled, banging on the door. Although she was mad, she heard Beca’s adorable laugh, and smiled to herself.

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

Beca sat next to Aubrey in the hospital on some seats. 

 

“Aubrey…. I know it’s not the best time to ask…. Well, there’s no ‘right’ time to ask, but- “

 

“She commit suicide, Beca.” She said, choking back tears. “I went to visit her when I came back home… Knocked a few times… No answer, but the door was unlocked…. So I walked in…” 

 

Tears started to fall down Aubrey’s cheeks. Before Beca asked for her to continue, she continued to talk. “She was on her bed. Wrists slit, already covered with blood when I got there. I called the ambulance, and then you.”

 

There was silence for a few minutes, until Aubrey spoke up. “Why weren’t you there with her Beca? You guys were that cheesy but cute couple. Never away from each other. Why were you guys away from each other today?”

 

Beca gulped. She didn’t really want to talk about it then and there. “It’s a long story.”

 

Aubrey bit her lip. “If you’re related to the reason why my best friend is dead, I deserve to know.”

 

Feeling guilty, Beca looked at Aubrey.

 

“Before anything I say… I never intended for her to…” Aubrey nodded.

 

Beca sighed, and began to talk. “It was just a week ago…”


End file.
